hhfandomcom-20200215-history
General Biedenbender
Generaloberst Albert Biedenbender is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Hogan Gives a Birthday Party. He was played by James Gregory. Albert Biedenbender was at first an Oberst and was the man assigned to predict where Colonel Hogan's squadron would attack next. After capturing Hogan, he was promoted to General. During the episode, he decided to visit Hogan, as it was nearing his enemy's birthday, but he also learned of Hogan's activities in the area and doubled the defenses protecting his plane. (When Klink first views him he refers to him as Colonel Biedenbender) The dinner in Klink's quarters goes as one might expect. Biedenbender dominates the event, with Klink fawning like a puppy every chance he gets. The disgusted Hogan has no choice but to play along, using every little opportunity he gets to mislead the overconfident German general. He manages to trick Biedenbender into ordering his plane prepped for takeoff that night instead of the following night - which meant reducing the guard to its normal numbers, since Biedenbender would be leaving soon. Even Hilda gets into the act, pretending to be interested in the general and staying by his side all night - much to Biedenbender's delight. Hogan excuses himself as the general prepares to leave, but Hilda agrees to accompany him to the airfield. This too is part of Hogan's plan. Biedenbender does not know that while Hilda is distracting and delaying him, Hogan and the Unsung Heroes, along with the two airmen, have sped to the field ahead of him, overpowered the remaining guards along with the ground and air crew, and taken over the plane. He bids a fond farewell to Hilda and walks up to his plane - and is promptly yanked inside by LeBeau and Newkirk, both in full Luftwaffe uniform. To his shock and horror, the German fox discovers that he himself has been neatly outfoxed. Before he can so much as put up a fight his bomber is in the air and away, crewed by Hogan's men and headed for the Stuttheim refinery with Carter's bombs ... well, actually, only three of them. They had to leave one behind in order to save weight for Sergeant Schultz - who HAD to come with them in order to keep him from spoiling their plans. After a successful bomb run, the two airmen take Biedenbender prisoner to England after Hogan's men and Schultz have parachuted out. Just when Hogan is about to parachute out, he asks Biedenbender if he knows what he is about to say. The general says he doesn't. Hogan asks, "Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?" tto which Biedenbender replies, "Hogan, you devil." At Stalag 13, he's the main suspect in the "bombing of Stuttheim" and both Hogan and Schultz blame Biedenbender. Klink cannot believe this, as he was "so loyal," but Hogan keeps him quiet by saying, "You know they have ways of getting things out of a man," looking straight at Klink. The fearful camp commandant slowly nods, then sinks back into his chair, hands clasped in front of him. Hogan has not only captured Biedenbender, but also framed him for the bombing, making him a traitor and a wanted man in all of Germany. Category:Germans Category:Guest Stars